


Foreign Relationships

by Karmaria



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c., Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 15:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmaria/pseuds/Karmaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a putinxobama fanfic Obama wants to reveal their relationship to the public but Putin advises against it Rated M for yaoi and lemon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreign Relationships

Obama moaned as Putin pushed into his puckered black asshole 'no homo' Putin whispered, thrusting in and out of his lover, Obama frowned, when would Putin accept their homo? Obama moaned in pleasure and clenched his tight asshole, Putin couldn't help but groan in response

'We've been dating for two years now' Obama whispered, clearly agitated

Putin rolled his eyes before pushing out of Obama, then shoving himself back in

'It doesn't mean I'm gay, you know what I think about that' Putin said again, turning his head away from his lover in shame

'Oh Vladimir' Obama said, voice barely remaining above a cracked whisper, a tear streaming down his chocolate face

'Isn't it time to… Tell everyone?' He said again, sighing as Putin unsheathed himself from his ass

'Total boner kill' Putin said, pausing slightly before looking towards his American lover

'We can't. Can you imagine what would happen if we did? Our families would be ruined, so would the homophobic propaganda in my country, Could you imagine the headlines? We would cause an uprising, all from a broken love that never should have happened' Putin whispered, covering his pale face with his hands and letting out a soft cry, Obama nodded gently and sat up, embracing his lover

'I love you' Obama said, caressing his lovers shaking hands

'I love you too' Putin whispered back fiercely

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my fanfic account 'swaggaswiggaaswooaswig'


End file.
